Struck by Lightning
by SparkyLover09
Summary: It was pretty darn obvious how I was feeling at the moment. Everything hurt to move. My whole body felt like it was set a blaze, and my vision had been so foggy when I first woke up it was hard to see much of anything. Lampy's point of view from that night in the storm


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Brave Little Toaster.**

* * *

Now I suppose you've all heard of the story where that brave little lamp had risked his own life to save his friends on that dark stormy night by now, right? Well, I guess I could retell it since it's been quite a while and because I just can't stop thinking about that frightful night. In fact, I still have those bone chilling nightmares.

Okay, enough talk about me. So here's what happened.

"Blanky!"

Thunder and lightning crashed all around us as I shone my light high up into the trees of the darkened forest. The rain pelted the earth while we shouted out for the little fuzz ball; who had been whisked away by a strong gust of wind that had blown through our camping spot.

As my friends continued to call his name throughout the night, I could suddenly feel the light quickly grow dim and flicker before it completely burnt out. Quickly thinking it over I then placed my cord into our power source, only to find out that it had also gone dead much to Kirby's dismay. Radio even cracked a little joke in amusement.

After many failed attempts, I finally turned my attention towards the night sky where another flash of light had appeared and hopped up onto the old office chair. If only there was some way we could recharge the battery, but how? Then a thought occurred. Maybe I could use myself as a lightning rod.

It was a matter of life and death, but for once I was determined to help Toaster and the rest of the gang find Blanky. Even though I'd only thought of him as a little whiny baby, I knew just how much Toaster had now cared for him.

He'd mentioned it during our little conversation earlier that same night about something to do with a loaf of bread, warm and toasty feelings, and when the Master changed my bulb for the first time. While I'm still discombobulated on what had really made him finally changed his mind, I knew deep down that he would never forgive himself if anything happened to the blanket. Or any of us for that matter.

He always had this thing of being responsible, but then again that is his duty as leader of the group after all. Why, without him we wouldn't be out here right now on our way to the city of light to find our beloved master. He was the mastermind behind pretty much all of his plans.

And although I hate to admit it, Blanky's been slowly growing on me as well. Sounds rather preposterous, but it also began to make sense. I hadn't been very nice to him after we departed the cottage to start our journey. So it was about time that I returned the favor. With one last glance at my friends who were now heading a little further into the forest, I took action.

Hopefully this act of bravery would be enough to save us from this creepy forest, find Blanky, and give myself some more power. Well, it was worth a shot. At lest I'll die a hero trying to save everybody. I was going into the belly of the beast. For Blanky and the rest of my companions.

Immediately, I felt the pain zap at my snout and shoot its way throughout the rest of my body. My bulb shattered into several pieces as a result. From in the distance, I could hear our leader cry out my name in alarm before everything around me faded to black. Oh how I hate to be left in the dark. That truly was a lamps one weakness. To have no light in sight was definitely one of the worst things imaginable.

The last thing I remembered when I awoken hours later was extreme pain. Once my blurred vision became a little more clear, I spotted Toaster, Radio, and Kirby standing right in front of me. Did they really stay by my side all this time while I was unconscious? Since when did Radio or even Kirby ever care about me?

"About time you've woken up. We really thought that you were done for, pal." Radio said jokingly.

"That I might even had to find a replacement best friend."

Usually, whenever that chatterbox had said or done anything I'd found rather annoying or even offensive I would blow a raspberry at him, or just simply shut him up with a thump on the head. Knock his brains out, if he even had any brains. Next to a navigator; he was a real loudmouth. Talking twenty four seven nonstop. But since I could barely move I let it slide. Just this once.

"Lampy, you're okay! How are you feeling?" Toaster rasped; his voice a little drained and sore no doubt from calling Blanky's name over and over again since his disappearance.

With a groan, I slowly lifted my head from the ground to face them. It was pretty darn obvious how I was feeling at the moment. Everything hurt to move. My whole body felt like it was set a blaze, and my vision had been so foggy when I first woke up it was hard to see much of anything.

"Like I've been struck by lightning." I weakly chuckled at my bad joke.

"D-did I get the battery working?"

Toaster than gave me a small gentle pat on the head along with a proud smile.

"Yep. You were very brave there tonight, Lampy. I never knew you actually had the guts to do something so heroic. Thanks."

"Agreed. Even The Really Big Lamp and Blanky would be proud of you." Radio replied in agreement.

Smiling at their kind reply Kirby than began to speak up.

"You maybe a dimwit, but I guess if it wasn't for you we would still be trapped in those woods. Thanks."

Kirby's a loud and grumpy kind of guy who was usually a real stick in the mud at times, so to actually hear him thank me was a bit of a shock, yet I still appreciated it. How the old timer's able to put up with us after all these years I'll never know. But he certainly had far less patience than Toaster that's for sure. Luckily, he's able to tolerate our nonsense.

"N-no problem, Kirby."

I laughed slightly before a sudden coughing fit had taken over. Blue sparks flew throughout the utter darkness that surrounded us. Did I forget to mention that I hate the dark?

"Alright. I think it's time that you got some rest. We'll head out to find Blanky first thing in the morning."

Slowly nodding in agreement with Slot Head's suggestion, I carefully planted my head back down on the damp grass.

Right now that sounded like a pretty good idea.

And so we found Blanky the very next day high up in a tree, finally made it to the city, managed to survive that death trap of a junkyard, went to college with the Master, where we later rescued our animal friends from been sent to an evil laboratory, journeyed to Mars-oh wait, I wasn't suppose to tell you that much was I?

Oh well. Now you've just learned an important lesson from all of this, and that's never trust a talking lamp to tell you very much of anything.


End file.
